The Spicer Files
by Jane0142
Summary: A quick summary of Jack Spicer's life, up to a certain day when a certain ghost came out of a certain puzzle box. In this Jack's parents are not abusive! Please RR


My second story! A random little thing I did. Hope you like it. Please reveiw!

* * *

Age: 0

Jack Spicer born. Parents a little surprised when they find out he's a boy instead of a girl, which was what they had been told, by nonetheless throw a birthday party.

Age: 1

Jack's first birthday. Parents throw first birthday party.

Age: 1 year 4 months

Jack says first word: evil. Parents very proud. Throw first word party.

Age: 2

Jack's second birthday. Parents throw second birthday party.

Age: 2 years 5 months

Jack finally learns to walk. Parents throw walking party.

Age: 2 years 7 months

Jack goes on potty for first time. Parents throw potty party.

Age: 2 years 10 months

Jack realises his biggest fear and goes on the toilet. Parents throw first-going-on-the-toilet party.

Age: 3

Jack's third birthday. Parents throw third birthday party.

Age: 4

Jack's fourth birthday. Parents throw fourth birthday party.

Age: 4 years 10 months

Jack goes to kindergarten with high hopes.

Age: 4 years 10 months and 9 hours

Jack returns from kindergarten with not-so-high hopes. Parents through first-day-of-school party anyway.

Age: 5 years

Jack's fifth birthday. Parents throw fifth birthday party.

Age: 5 years 10 months

Jack goes into 1st grade. Much happier as he's actually learning something now, and seems to find it surprisingly easy. Parents throw 1st grade party.

Age: 6

Jack's sixth birthday. Parents throw sixth birthday party.

Age: 6 years 10 months

Goes into 2nd grade. Parents throw 2nd grade party.

Age: 6 years 10 months and 1 day

Jack decides he hates his new teacher. Parents throw Jack-hates-his-teacher-party.

Age: 6 years 10 months and 2 days

Jack decides to turn evil and that his life ambition is to take over the world. Parents throw Jack-has-decided-to-turn-evil-and-take-over-the-world party. Jack receives HeliBot from his grandmother.

Age: 6 years 10 months and 3 days

Jack goes to hospital after jumping off roof and forgetting to turn HeliBot on. Surprisingly, he only breaks his arm. Parents throw Jack-only-broke-his-arm party.

Age: 6 years 10 months and 14 days

Jack takes apart his HeliBot to see how it works. Is pleasantly surprised to find he understands most of its mechanism. Is even more surprised when he is able to put it back together again. Parents throw Jack-can-put-his-HeliBot-back-together-again party.

Age: 6 years 11 months

Jack starts work on his first JackBot. Parents throw JackBot party.

Age: 7

Jack's seventh birthday. Parents throw seventh birthday party.

Age: 7 years 1 month

Jack completes first JackBot. Parents throw first-JackBot-party.

Age: 7 years 1 month and 3 days

Jack decides to build robots as his minions when he takes over the world.

Age: 7 years 1 month and 4 days

Jack realises he needs a bigger space in which to build robots and moves to basement. Parents throw Jack-moves-to-basement party. Jack begins to suspect that these parties actually have nothing to do with him.

Age: 7 years 2 months

Jack completes second JackBot. Parents throw second-JackBot party. Jack's suspicions are confirmed when he stays in the basement all night, and most of the next day.

Age: 8

Jack's eighth birthday. Parents throw eighth birthday party. Jack completes 10 JackBots.

Age: 9

Jack's ninth birthday. Parents throw ninth birthday party.

Age: 10

Jack's tenth birthday. Parents throw tenth birthday party. As present to him, they leave him alone for the first time while they go on holiday for a week. Are pleasantly surprised when they come home and find their house still intact.

Ages: 11-14

Not much happens. Jack has a few birthdays and birthday parties, each of which he has nothing to do with anything, and begins to hate these parties his parents are constantly throwing.

Age: 14 years 8 months

Jack receives present from father in Hong Kong: puzzle box. Opens it and finds a mask, and its disappointed. Is then freaked out when a ghost comes out of it, telling him her name is Wuya and she can help take over the world. He agrees to help her. His life is changed forever. His parents still constantly throw parties, though.


End file.
